Rocki Mahan
is a character on Fuller House. She is portrayed by Landry Bender.' ' Biography |-|Season 3= Best Summer Ever Rocki introduces herself to Jackson on the first day of summer school. Clearly she is smart and only attends summer school because she was skipping classes. Rocki draws cat features all over Jackson's face and a tulip on the small of his back, after he falls asleep snoring in class. When her mother drives her to The Tanner House to apologise to Jackson, D.J. finds out Gia is Rocki's mother. My Little Hickey Rocki is part of Jackson's study group along with Jackson's new friends Mankowski, Gene and Nugs. The boys call themselves The Six Pack, even though there are only four of them. Rocki watches as the Six Pack play table hockey with Oreo's at the kitchen table. After seeing the immaturity of the Six Pack, Rocki explains the way they are acting is why women date older men. After D.J. meets the Six Pack she tells Rocki that they seen like nice boys. Rocki expresses that they're idiots and D.J. agrees. Jackson's group study why Lincoln was important. Mankowski gets confused and thinks Lincoln invented a job website. Rocki tells him that he's thinking of LinkedIn, and explains Lincoln was the 16th President, he freed slaves and was assassinated by John Wilkes Booth. Jackson, Mankowski, Nugs and Gene demonstrate why they call themselves The Six Pack. D.J. tells Rocki that they are kinda cute. Rocki expresses that they're totally lame and D.J. agrees. D.J. questions what are the odds that those guys are gonna be friends for life? Rocki reply's two words "Kimmy Gibbler". Say Yes to the Dress Rocki and Gia walk in on Fernando singing Livin la Vida Loca. Rocki and Jackson's summer school teacher Mr. Byenburg made them study partners. When D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy conduct Max's bedtime routine, Rocki asks if Max is dying. After her mother texts Stephanie needing Rocki to spend the night and D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy all show Rocki to Ramona's room and D.J. mentions that she-wolves always travel in a pack followed by all of them howling, Rocki remarks that that's not a thing people do. The next day Rocki comes down wearing Ramona's pink poodle PJ's, Jackson thinks she looks super adorable and takes a photo to post online. Rocki threatens Jackson to delete the photo or she will delete him from the planet. When Jimmy needs help with Stephanie's surprise, Ramona asks Rocki to watch Tommy. Tommy wants a cookie and Rocki gets it for him as long as she can have a bite. As Rocki tickles Tommy, Jackson walks in and starts to mock her. Rocki punches Jackson in the arm. Jimmy has set up Stephanie's very own red carpet event complete with Kimmy, Ramona, Fernando, Jackson, Matt, Max and Rocki as paparazzi. D.J. and Tommy join the others to watch 'Death Trap IV: The Reaper Returns'. Fernando suggests more karaoke and as he sings Livin la Vida Loca again Gia walks in and asks Rocki what she's wearing. Rocki explains that she was left in a cult and she had to fit in to survive. Rocki threatens Jackson if he tells anyone she kissed a baby she will end him. Jackson threatens Rocki if she tells anyone how much his family love him, she'll be sorry. Fast Times at Bayview High Rocki spreads a false rumour about Jackson being a good kisser after he becomes the school joke. Popular student Sienna doesn't believe the rumour and when Sienna is about to test her theory, Rocki gets in front of her and kisses Jackson. Surrogate City Rocki's constant heckling about Jackson being a mama's boy influence's him to change his look and personality. She believes Jackson lives in an artificial world of sugar-coated sweetness. Jackson and Rocki go to the Wharf to make fun of the tourists. Monday morning: Jackson is back to being himself, he even stands up to Rocki which impresses her, and then she punches him in the arm. Happily Ever After Jackson asks Rocki to the homecoming dance Ramona has organised. At the dance when no one dances Chad announces that his parents are out of town and he is throwing a major party at is place, so Jackson, Mankowski and Rocki leave. When Ramona's Homecoming dance doesn't go according to plan, she asks Kimmy for help and Dakota lets them borrow her party. D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy calls the cops on Chad's party and have it shut down so everyone will return to the reinvented fairy tale Homecoming dance. Rocki and Jackson dance while D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy and Gia perform I'm a Believer. Fullers in a Fog Jackson and Rocki start making out in his bedroom, only to be interrupted by Ramona. Jackson receives his bad news when Rocki announces she is single meaning she isn't his girlfriend. Here Comes the Sun Rocki gives Ramona a make-over and Jackson tries to convince himself more than Rocki that he's not interested in her anymore. Rocki attends the 80s-themed costumed 30th Dad-iversary party at the Smash Club along with Danny, Jesse, Joey, D.J., Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, Fernando, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Steve, Jimmy, Cosmo, Rose, Pamela, Vicki and the Rippers. Rocki admits she's not into labels, that she and Jackson should be friends who make out |-|Season 4= Big Night Rocki is angry at Jackson for changing his Facebook status to 'in a relationship'. Someone Snapchatted her a picture of his Facebook page. Jackson wants to be exclusive, to be her official boyfriend, but Rocki doesn't want to put a label on their relationship. Rocki responds by unfriending Jackson on Facebook where she signed up to just so she could block him. When Rocki comes back because she didn't want to text but instead talk to him face to face. Jackson stands firm, he gives Rocki an ultimatum; exclusive or nothing. Rocki and Jackson officially become boyfriend and girlfriend. The Prom Jackson texts Rocki to come over so he can ask her to the prom. He dresses in a gorilla costume and has a banner reading "I'll go banana's if you'll be my primate prom mate" for his promposal. Rocki thinks it's super-cute - she hates cute. Rocki believes prom is an archaic representation of the heteronormative jock culture with a dress code that targets girls in order to control their bodies. Rocki accepts Jackson's promposal because the prom is a big deal for him. Kimmy, Max and Fernando take prom pictures of Jackson, Ramona, Rocki and Casey. At the prom Jackson and Rocki get their photo taken. Jackson wants to hang around the other football payers but all Rocki knows about football is head trauma and concussion which Jackson has told her not to mention around them. When Rocki can no longer stand listening to Brady tell the same football story over, she leaves to go dance with Ramona. When Brady doesn't like Rocki, Jackson starts bad mouthing her and she and Ramona overhear. When Brady tells Jackson he doesn't like his date, Jackson starts bad mouthing Rocki. She and Ramona overhear, and Rocki leaves. Opening Night Jackson finally convinces Rocki to stop by, he apologises for acting like a jerk at the prom. Jackson was trying to impress a bunch of losers, when the only person he wanted to impress was Rocki. She forgives him. Jackson tries to kiss Rocki but she pushes him away. Rocki can't trust him again, they're still broken up. Jackson receives a text saying Kimmy's in labour, get to the hospital now. Jackson and Ramona call Rocki to give them a ride since neither of them have a licence or a car and Rocki is the only one of their friends who is old enough to drive. Stephanie, Jimmy, Fernando, D.J. and Dr. Miller are all in the delivery room as Kimmy gives birth while Jackson, Ramona, Max and Rocki are just outside the room waiting. When listening at the door, Rocki holds Jackson's hand. |-|Season 5= Moms' Night Out Matt, Gia, and Rocki arrive at The Tanner House. While Rocki was at volleyball camp her mother married Matt in Las Vegas. Now Rocki is onto stepdad number three. When Gia leaves for a night out, Rocki is stuck with her ex-boyfriend and a new stepdad who wants to bond. Matt tires to connect with Rocki but she wants nothing to do with him. Jackson tells her that Matt is a super-decent guy. Jackson makes Rocki realise Matt knows nothing about her, or her family and both Matt and Jackson would like to. While Ramona is talking about her new boyfriend Ethan Matt interrupts them. He explains that they're in a weird situation but he's not going anywhere. He has zero intention of coming between her and her mother's special relationship. Matt is her first stepdad to ever have a real conversation with her. Rocki thanks Jackson for helping her. He convinced her to give someone a second chance so she wants to give their relationship a second chance. Five Dates with Kimmy Gibbler Ramona can't wait for Rocki to meet Ethan. Rocki thinks the bar is pretty low since Ramona's last boyfriends were Bobby Popko and Marius Yo of Sexy Zone. When Ramona introduces Ethan and Rocki, things get weird. They deny knowing each other before exiting via opposite doors. Ramona thinks that Ethan and Rocki have some sort of secret past that she and Jackson don't know about. To discover the secret Jackson and Ramona need the most conniving, sneaky, snooping person they know... Max. Max gathers Jackson, Ramona, Rocki, and Ethan to tell them what he and his partner Steve discovered. Max admits it was a tough investigation. Max reveals that Ethan and Rocki used to play Dungeons and Dragons together. Rocki admits they were nerds and swore they'd never tell anyone else. Jackson thinks Rocki being into D&D is cool. Rocki never brought it up because it's not cool anymore. Ramona thinks it's cool that her boyfriend has such an interesting hobby, but that Rocki is a total nerd. A Modest Proposal When Let's Get Married starts playing a flash mob emerges on the street. D.J., Stephanie, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando, Jimmy, Cosmo, Matt, Rocki, Ethan are joined by back-up dances for the big proposal. Fernando removes Kimmy's cast and she gets up and starts dancing. D.J. is confused, this is not what they practised. Jesse and Joey tango up to D.J. together. Danny tells D.J. he had to be there for her big moment. With D.J. still confused, the dancing stops and Jesse plays soft music on his guitar. Steve comes walking through the crowd and asks Danny for his blessing. Steve get's down on one knee in front of everyone and proposes. To which D.J. responds "Yes. Yes. A million times yes". Something Borrowed Our Very Last Show, Again Trivia * She always has a sarcastic remark * She has a similar personality to her mother Galleries * Images featuring Rocki * Rocki Season 3 Image Gallery * Rocki Season 4 Image Gallery * Rocki Season 5 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Recurring Characters Category:Images Category:Mahans Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4 Recurring Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Recurring Characters